Slowly Healing
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Definitely AU, probably more fusionish than an actual crossover. Ron and Bonnie deal with their thoughts over a new job offer for Ron. Please Read and Review. Thank You


Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. SHIELD, Jack Monroe, & Emma Frost are owned by Marvel (and possibly Stan Lee?)

Author's Note: I've been really busy running my own business, and such haven't had the time to write much. But this one just hit me and I had to finish it. For those of you waiting for _Solace in the Night _to get done don't worry I haven't forgot about it. As for this story, in most of the KIGO's I have read I've always had a problem with Ron's acceptance of the way things went. So I kinda went the other way

Ron's POV

I finish my morning katas just as the sun is starting to rise over the mountains. The grass is cool and damp with the morning dew as I work through some stretches to help cool down, before sitting down to attempt some meditation. Unfortunately I have way too many thoughts running through my head to get even find my center, add in the fact I didn't get much sleep last night and my thought process could be considered random at the best times, meant that finding my center was not going happen this morning. Heaving a sigh, I start trotting up the hill to the house.

Now while I'll admit to not being a morning person, I will say this there are very few things as beautiful as a sunrise over the Colorado Rockies. However two of those things are currently sitting on the back porch swing of our house. Bonnie is still in her pajamas rocking TH our four week old daughter. If you had told me seven years ago I would be married to Bonnie Rockwaller and would name my first daughter after Tara and Hope, I would I have said that the idea was just wrongsick. Heck, if you said that just eighteen months ago, I would probably would have laughed in your face. But you know what? I would have been wrong. Things have changed so much since Bonnie and I were in high school together, and it has been a long time since I have been this happy. Even Colonel B's visit yesterday couldn't put much of a damper on it.

Bonnie's POV

Tara falls back asleep, after a well satisfied burp and I take a moment to button up the top of my pajamas before Ron gets back up to the house. It still going to be a couple of more weeks before Ron and I can resume our vigorous activities, so there is no need to tempt fate any more than absolutely necessary. I look down at Tara and my heart skips a beat. It still too early to tell, but I'm not going to be surprised if she ends up like her namesake. I look up just in time to see her father step unto the porch with that grin that annoyed me so much in school, yet am so glad to see has finally returned.

"Morning beautiful" he murmurs before pressing his lips to mine. "And also to you too, TH" spoken with a softer whisper and a gentler kiss to the crown of her head. Tara squirms a little, but settles back down before I can snap a glare at Ron about not waking the baby.

"Morning to you, what are you thinking about for breakfast?" It is not exactly what I want to ask, but it will do for now. Ron is most definitely not a morning person, but this morning he was up and working out before 5 a.m. He normally works out later in the day, but his restless last night in bed was a sure sign that Col. Barkin's visit was bothering Ron quite a bit. I don't know everything that happened during those years after graduation while he was a spy and assassin for the government, but what did happen hurt him badly. The boy I knew in school was not the man who walked into the interview I had with R. Dean Stoppable who was supposed to be the next Emeril while working for channel 13 news.

When little Miss Perfect had devastated Ron by telling him that she had loved him like a brother, but her heart belong to a certain member of the same sex, Ron still felt he had to do whatever it took to help her out. With no thought on how it would affect him, of course that is the way he is. Then that bitch Director played on those feelings to help her media darlings handle bigger and nastier opponents, all the while slowly turning Ron into little more than an automated killing machine.

Ron's POV

"I was thinking something simple, like a Naco with eggs and sausage." I smiled trying to ease her worry. "You two just go ahead, and stay out here; I'll get you a refill on your coffee before I really get started on breakfast."

"Thanks, I think we will."

I slide the door gently open and walk into the kitchen. Immediately going to the coffee pot, and filling up Bonnie's cup, I start getting out the supplies and utensils I am going to need. Of the all things about having such a natural aptitude for cooking, being a famous cook as a cover sure made things easier. Once I got the sausage thawing and other pots heating up, I stepped back out the porch with the mug in my hand.

"Thanks" Bonnie whispered while shifting a bit to keep from spilling any of the coffee on TH while the little angel slept on oblivious to her rents' distress.

"No problemo, Lady Stoppable. That's what the Ronman is here for." A roll of the eyes is all I get before heading back into the kitchen.

I try to lose myself in the simple routine of cooking, but Col. B's offer keeps nagging at the back of my mind. I know things have changed at S.H.I.E.L.D. since he took over after Director's forced resignation while dealing with the aftermath of the second Lowardian invasion. According to Felix and Wade, the Colonel is cleaning house with anybody not meeting his level of expectations ending up gone, just like flushing a toilet. Heck, there are even rumors of both Director and Du being brought up on charges of gross incompetence and negligence. If it's true, then I'll probably called into testify. But that wasn't what Col. B wanted to talk about.

He has decided that one of the few good things that came out the previous administration's tenure was the public's response to the New Team Possible. So now he's forming another version of it and he wants me to be on it. Kim and Sarah would be on it, but so would be Felix in his new power suit and Brick, not to mention some other people like a guy named Jack Monroe; and a lady by the name of Emma Frost. While my job would be similar to what it was before the fallout over the invasion, I would be working with the group in the public's eye, not from the shadows as I was before. It sounds half way decent. At the very least I would be getting some recognition for what I do. But I don't know, can I work with Kim and Sarah after, how was it that Bonnie put it? Oh yes, ripped out my heart, burned it ate the ashes and then shit it out only to set it on fire again.

Bonnie's POV

I take a sip of coffee with Tara sleeping on my chest while pondering Barkin's proposal for Ron. I know what he offered Ron, just as Ron knows I was offered a public relations job as well. Maybe the Col. Was trying to sweeten the deal for Ron, I'm just not sure how I feel about Ron having to deal with Kim and Sarah on a regular basis. He has helped me to be a better person in so many ways, that I can't help but feel that this stitch would maybe send him spiraling back into depression and disillusion. I worked long and hard to get him to forgive those two, just like he has got me to forgive and try and patch things up with my rents and sisters.

I know he loves me, but I also know that Ron feels like he was betrayed by Kim. Just like I also know that it takes all his willpower to keep from removing Miss Sarah Goodell from the face of the earth ever time he hears her voice. It was pretty obvious at the last award ceremony we all attended together. What's going to happen if he starts working with those two on a regular basis? Their apologies went a long way to healing old wounds, hell it even went so far as mending some of the rifts between Kim and I. While we'll never be to the level of my daughter's namesake and my friendship, at least we can be civil to one another.

Ron steps outside with a plate full of breakfast Nacos, and the smell instantly makes my mouth water. That my husband can make ordinary meals seem like heaven is only icing on the cake. I would never have believed that when I was told I had to interview an upcoming chef a year and a half ago, that I would end up with my own personal five star cook. He takes Tara from me so gently that she doesn't even whimper, and I reach down and grab the first part of my breakfast. He sits down beside me as I go about soothing the growling beast that is my stomach.

"Have you made a decision yet?" I ask between bitefuls, dreading the answer.

"I honestly don't know yet." He sighed. "The fact that nobody can determine if Mankey died or managed to escape, means the Cult of the Great Blue could rise again. And I really don't like the impli, impli, darn school words, what that might mean for the future especially for TH here. I mean we were both pretty important to derailing that train of plans the Lowardians came up with last time." The look on his face told me all I needed to know about what was going through his head at the moment. Probably remembering how I close I came to dying in his arms I was. "What do you think?"

"Part of me says that you have done your share. Let somebody else carry the load for once. I want you around us for a long time. I want you to be around when Tara says her first word, when she takes her first steps, to scare the daylights out of boys when they come to take her out on a date. But another part of me realizes that if you didn't feel the need do this, you wouldn't be the person who I fell in love with, even if it did take over twenty five years for me to realize just how good of a person you truly are. I just don't want things to happen like they did the last time around."

"Well, it's not like I'll be dealing with the previous head of S.H.I.E.L.D. this time around. And both of the ladies did apologized for what had happened. The fact they didn't know I was able to listen in on their conversations doesn't make right, but at least they know that the ease of their successes was due to me. Not to mention I'll be working with Felix, as well as Brick, and a few others. Plus the pay raise is pretty good as well. Not that we need it, of course." That we didn't, Ron still received Naco royalty checks from Bueno Nacho, as well as all the money from his cook books. Plus there would be my paychecks, because if he was going to take this offer, I was damn sure going to take my offer. No way in hell, was Ron not going to get the recognition he deserved.

"So are you going to do it?" I don't why, but my voice was cracking and tears were in my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will. But that's for tomorrow. Today I am going to sit here with you and this little miracle we created. Just marinating."

I grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly just watching the sun dawn on a new day for all three of us.

The End


End file.
